vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinesis (MapleStory)
Summary Once a normal human student attending a school for the gifted in Seoul, Korea, the boy that would become Kinesis discovered his powers at the same time Maple World and Grandis began to merge. Gifted with incredible telekinetic and telepathic powers, Kinesis began using his powers to fight crime. On one fateful day he was confronted by the White Mage, who is the Black Mage's avatar in that reality, causing Kinesis's powers to go haywire, resulting in a massive sinkhole that sucked thousands into Maple World, himself included. He now trains to master these powers and to atone for his mistake, fighting to save both his world and Maple World in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Kinesis Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Mid teens (is in high school) Classification: Human, Esper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Pseudo-Flight, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Can negate enemy buffs, Certain attacks can ignore Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Large Country level (Should be at least on par with the Explorers, who are powerful enough to face the Root Abyss bosses who sealed the Transcendent of Life, Alice. Can create matter out of pure psychic energy) Speed: Unknown (Can dodge lightning, meteor, and laser based attacks over the course of the story) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Prior to mastering his powers he could casually lift an entire truck with only a half second to spare and one of the attacks in his standard arsenal involves dropping an entire train on his opponents, in a cutscene he rips an entire train off its tracks and guides it into a portal that was several dozen meters off the ground into open air). Presumably far higher after mastering his abilities Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country level (Enhances his body through his own tactile telekinesis, should be at least on par with the Explorers, who are capable of facing the Root Abyss bosses in combat) Stamina: Very high, has only been shown tiring after having his powers forcibly activated. Takes most tasks in stride. Range: Several dozen meters with casual telekinesis, likely a radius kilometer wide when going all out Standard Equipment: His Psy-Limiter, which helps him control and better utilize his powers, various chess pieces which also increase his power. Intelligence: Kinesis is rather intelligent and creative with his powers, but can be somewhat arrogant at times. His mastery of his telekinesis eventually grows to the point that he can control the individual cells of his own bodies and others, rendering normal monsters helpless as he freezes each cell of their body in place. He is also extremely pragmatic, being more than willing to destroy his foe's minds for the greater good. Weaknesses: Requires his Psy-Limiter to properly control his powers, His most powerful skills require Psychic Points (Which must be charged by using his more casual abilities) and have cooldowns (Which are likely exaggerated for gameplay reasons). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive and Auxiliary Skills * Mental Fortitude: Kinesis is able to strengthen his own body with tactile telekinesis, allowing him to accomplish superhuman feats of strength, durability, and speed. * Mental Shield: Kinesis creates a barrier around himself with telekinesis, absorbing the majority of incoming damage for as long as he's able to continue using his telekinetic attacks. ** Psychic Bulwark: Kinesis further strengthens his Mental Shield with a high-density forcefield, further increasing his resistance to injury. * Transcendence: Kinesis is able to control his body's individual cells to shut out negative influences and status effects like petrification. * Third Eye: Kinesis is able to locate all of his targets' weak points with his "third eye", allowing him to strike for critical damage. * Presidents' Orders: Kinesis temporarily amplifies all of his parameters for a significant amount of time. * Telepath Tactics: Kinesis reads his opponents' mind to know their every move, allowing him to maximize his damage output by responding accordingly. * Clear Mind: Kinesis clears his mind to shove out mental interference and nullify status effects like poison, petrification, and paralysis. * Kinetic Combo: Kinesis is able to instinctively fire a ball of telekinetic energy at his target(s) whenever he successfully completes an attack. Attack Skills *'Psychic Clutch:' His primary application of his power, Kinesis grasps his targets with his telekinesis, immobilizing them at the cellular level before lifting them into the air and containing them inside bubbles of telekinetic power. He can then use these bubbles as weapons to smash other monsters or throw them as projectiles that smash the defenses of targets struck. The enemies inside the bubbles also take damage. He can substitute his targets with nearby objects should there be none nearby or if an enemy is powerful enough to resist his telekinesis. *'Psychic Force/Crash:' Kinesis knocks his opponent away, towards him, or into the floor and lowers their ability to resist his telekinetic attacks. *'Mind Quake:' Twists space in an area to damage opponents and slow them down as well as erode their resistance to his psychic attacks. *'Mind Break:' Kinesis uses his telepathic powers to crush the minds of his targets, killing them instantly if they do not possess sufficient resistance to his attack. In addition, his powers are increased for a short duration after completing this attack, allowing him to finish weakened targets. *'Ultimate Skills:' A series of attacks that require "Psychic Points" which are charged by Kinesis's use of his more casual powers. They usually involve dropping an enormous amount of weight on a target such as a ten ton weight, a boulder (which negates enemy buffs), or a train. The others are Ultimate Psychic Shot (in which he tosses foes caught by Psychic Clutch at high speeds) and Ultimate B.P.M. (in which he assails an opponent with invisible psychic fists similar to a Stand). All of these attacks ignore abilities that reflect oncoming damage or attacks. *'Mental Tempest:' Kinesis uses the full extent of his telekinetic powers, raising all sorts of nearby debris and heavy objects to crush all foes around him, ignoring half of an opponent's defense and rendering himself invulnerable while using this attack. Hyper Skills *'Mental Overdrive:' Kinesis is able to cut the number of Psychic Points required for his Ultimate Skills (with the exception of Ultimate B.P.M.) in half for twenty seconds, allowing him to attack more freely. *'Mental Shock:' Forces an opponent to relive their most painful memory, paralyzing them and dealing immense damage. *'Psychic Tornado:' Kinesis creates a vacuum with this telekinesis that sucks targets towards him. During this time, all of his attacks will ignore abilities that reflect attacks. Gallery MapleStory BGM Kinesis Theme I (KMST 1.2.016) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Heroes Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6